Never let you go
by LovePupsForEver
Summary: When Edward leaves, Bella's life changed completely. She turns into a lion. What happens when she meets a boy and she imprints on him? What is he? And even more important, who is he? What happens when Edward comes back and does not want to leave without Bella. Will she ever gets a peacefull life or stays it upside down?
1. What the hell!

**I am a Belgian so there may write errors. sorry about that already. So melt me if a faut able.**  
**I hope you like the story.**  
**ps: Things from the original book may have changed for instance: phrases.**  
**pps: i do not own Twilight :'(**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

BPOV:

''Bella we're leaving,'' Edward said.  
''Okay. let me just take a few things ...'' i was cut of .  
'' Bella you're not coming whit us.''  
'' You don't want me to come?'' My eyes began to water.  
'' No. I didn't love you. you were just a toy for me. Did you really thought someone like me really would love someone like you?'' he said laughing.  
Now i'm mad! Does he really thinks he can get away whit this? I mean it's not like there is something I can do about it but Alice can. She sees a vision of this and gets angry at Edward.  
''Alice and the rest just hung around with you because you were with me. They don't care about you.'' he added like he could read my mind.  
''You know what? It really don't matter to me that you leaves Dickward. You were always so bossy, and I never could decide something one my one.''  
I started to vibrate. Wait! why should I vibrate?! what the hell is happening to me?!  
''Look the small, weak human is to tremble with fear. That is really credible. Anyway, I gotta go. Tanya is waiting for me,'' and then he ran away. Within five seconds he was out of sight.  
I'm so mad at myself. Why must I fall in Love wiht that?! Can't I just fall in love with a normal, human boy?  
I began to shake even harder. Seriously! What is wrong with me?  
suddenly my whole body aches. It was getting worse worse. It seems like I was about to explode out of me body. And that is exactly what I did. though for me it looks like it.

SPOV ( yup here is Sam!)

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!  
_What was that? -P  
I have no idee! Do you know what it is Sam? -J  
Maybe a broke loos lion? Anyway we should take a look at it. -S  
Is that really nacessy? -P  
Paul seriously? There maybe is a loin in the woods and you don's want to take a look at it to be sure he isn't to close by the people? -J  
Jared is right, Paul -S  
I know, I know. It's just isn't exciting -P  
Not everyting is exciting paul. -J  
Just shut up and run! -S  
_We run toward Fork. In the woods by leech lover's house stands a very big loin. And when I say big, I mean big. He's bigger than me and i'm bigger than a horse, and the biggest of the pack.  
_Do you think it's like us? -J  
I think so. I mean a real lion isn's that big! -S  
_

?POV: (_I'm just soooo mean ;)_

Suddenly the lion looks me in the eye.

My whole world schifted. suddenly it was not the gravity that held me in place, but the lion.  
Did I just imprent on a lion?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sorry I just haddn't time to write more. I hope you liked it. R&R!

sys

LovePupsForEver -x-x-x-


	2. Did I imprint on a lion?

**I'm writing this quickly, because I don't have homework -YAY!**

**I'm gonna be friendly and let you know who Bella imprint is.  
And you know it! I'm not Englisch! So there can be writing errors!  
I hope you like it.  
ps: I don't own Twilight.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX**

SPOV:

_Did I just imprint on a lion? -J  
Hahahaha! That's just funny! Only you Jared! -P  
Paul, stop it! Congratulations Jared! -S  
Thanks. -J  
Yo, lion can you hear us? -P  
No, I can't. -B  
Than we just have to wait for her to phase back. -P  
Euhm... Paul? -S  
Yes? -P_

_3, 2, 1, ..._

_Owwww! Now i feel sooooo stupid! -P  
Lion, can we know your name? -S  
Isabella Marie Swan. Call me Bella tought. -B_

JPOV:

_Isabella Marie Swan. Call me Bella tought. -B_

So I've imprinted on Bella. I can not wait to see her in real life, instead of in lion form. She is really so special, I mean she is the first female shapeshifer we ooid seen them, and she is a lion. I just have a realy special imprint.

_WTF is an imprint, and how am I suposed to be yours? -B  
I ... umhhh ... -J  
maybe you should change back first, and then we can explain everything. -S  
I have only one small problem. -B  
What? -P  
I DON'T KNOW HOW! -B  
Just think happy toughts. -J  
I think that can help. Thanks Jared -B  
No Problem. -J  
Jared maybe you can get her somme cloths? -S  
Smart. -J_

I changed back and ran to her house to get her som cloths. I took her only sundress , and ran back. When I got back, Bella was already in her human form. I threw her the dress, and she pulled it on quickly.

"Thanks." she muttered.  
"It was no problem." I replied.  
"oke... explain," she orderd.  
"You know ore trib story's?" Sam asked.  
"Yes..." she answard confused.  
"They are treu." I said.  
"I knew that already, but what I have to do with it?"  
"THAT we do not know, but your father might know."  
"I'll ask him about it. And you still haven't said what an imprint is. "  
Sam looked at me.  
"Go for a walk whit me?" I asked.  
"Uhhhmmm... Sure?" it sound like a question but she is comming. I think that is something.  
Now only hope she will take it well.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxX**

**It isn't long i know. I promise I'll try to make it longer next time.  
Hopefully there are not too many spelling mistakes in it.  
I hope you liked it.  
R&R!**

**sys**

**LovePupsForEver -x-x-x-**


	3. Imprinting?

**So I write this quickly. Sorry if it is not good, but I have a headache.**  
**Let's find out if Bella accept the imprint or not?  
And you know it! I'm not Englisch! So there can be writing errors!  
I hope you like it.**  
**BDW: I don't own Twilight.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxX**

JPOV:

My nerves blows. What if she don't accept the imprint?  
But she herself is a shapeshifter right? Then there is a chance that I'm her imprint.  
My thoughts were interrupted by Bella.

"Jared what is imprinting?" She asks.

"Imprinting is as a shapeshifter finds his/her perfect mach. If you look him or her in the eyes it's like nothing hold you on the earth except him/her. You do everything that makes your imprint happy. You are what he / she needs whether it is a friend, brother / sister, lover, ..., 'I blurted out.

"I think I've imprinted," she said.

There went a shot of jealousy through me.  
she already has a imprit.

"Who?" that wasn't meant to be so sad to come out.

"You," she muttered.

"Really?" Now I really can dance a happy dance.

"Yes," she looked at the ground while she said that.

"I imprinted on you, to."

she surprised me with puting her arms around me. I did the same.  
I don't know how long we stand there like that, but longer than I thought,  
because when I looked up the sun was already gone.

"Maybe I should get you home. It is already dark," I said.

"Oh no! Charlie don't know where I am!" she starts panicking.

I look down at her and suddenly realize something.

"That's not your only problem," I announced.

"What do you mean?"

"Were you always so tanned, long, graceful and muscular?"

"No, but i have an idea." she shouted.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxX**

**What is bella's idea?  
I know, I know, this isn't much longer than the last chapter.  
Anyway I hope you liked it.  
I'll write again soon.  
****The next chapter wil be in Bella's POV (mostly)  
R&R**

**sys**

**LovePupsForEver -x-x-x-**


	4. AN!

**Sorry I don't gonne update soon.**

**I've got a bad rapport and I can't go on the computer for A MONTH!**

**How am I gonne live this down?**

**ayw the next time I update it's extra long (or two ch)**

**Don't see you soon**

**LovePupsForEver -x-x-x-**

* * *

**ps: I'm sooooooo sorry! I bet I'm even a bad writer/**


End file.
